Bumper guard assemblies have long been employed on vehicle bumpers to prevent the bumpers from engaging horizontally disposed objects, such as barriers or bumpers on other automobiles to protect the bumpers from damage. The bumper guards also improve the appearance of the vehicle. Commonly, bumper guards are made of relatively heavy gauge metal stampings which are bolted to the vehicle bumper. Such bumper guards have the disadvantage of weighing 3 to 5 pounds each, thus contributing 12 to 20 pounds to the weight of the vehicle. In view of recent efforts to reduce the weight of passenger vehicles in order to meet federal emissions and gasoline consumption standards, it is desirable to reduce the weight of the bumper guards as much as possible without destroying their usefulness.